


Pour that motherfucker down the drain

by Xx_naimah_xx



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: F/F, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-01
Updated: 2016-02-01
Packaged: 2018-05-17 16:25:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5877589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xx_naimah_xx/pseuds/Xx_naimah_xx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis Tomlinson- 11th grader<br/>Bipolar<br/>Harry Styles- 19 year old<br/>Ptsd<br/>Liam Payne-31 years old<br/>Psychologist<br/>Niall horan -10th grader<br/>Adhd</p><p>OR the AU where Louis scared of hurting the people he loves, Harry gets saved, Liam wants something unattainable, and niall just wants everyone to be happy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Louis

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic so I hope you enjoy it ;)  
> Also I realize how short these chapters are; there just there to set the story

When I wake up I don't know where I am, but I'm not scared it's been happening more often then not these last couple days. There's a murmer of men talking. But I don't get up.  
"Louis Tomlinson your free to go." I open my eyes taking in surroundings; FUCK I'm in a jail. As I sit up I'm hit with a smashing headache. A groan falls from my lips.  
"Come on man we don't got all day." the police officer says help me stand up and leading me out the room. As I walk out I hear a bunch of whistles I roll my eyes making sure to sway my hips a little more as I walk. As I walk into the front I stop dead in my tracks when I realise who bailed me out.  
_flash back_  
"Louis, you need help." I shake my head I'm fine they just don't understand. My sister takes a step towards me. I flinch.  
"No." I say taking a step back I feel my eyes fill with tears. " I'm fine."  
"Louis your not fine were gonna get you some help-."  
"I'll leave" I say my voice loud cutting my mom off. " You don't love me any more I'll leave." I say my voice frantic I shake my head taking steps toward the door my mom grabs my shoulder before I know what's happening I swing. she's on the ground; but I'm already gone. I'm completely fine.  
_flashback ends_  
My mom runs over to me.  
"Boobear your okay." My mom says wrapping her arms around me I wanna tell her to get off of me and I wanna tell her to stop calling me boo bear; but I don't because I feel her tears soaking my shirt and from behind I can see my older sister sad face as she holds the crying twins. At that moment I make a choice, the choice I'll get some help; so I can stop hurting the people I love.  
I know that this is the right thing to do; I know that this will help me. I quickly shake the bad thoughts out of my head, I'm fine.


	2. Harry

I wake up and its warm; that's the first thing that I notice. They don't ever keep the heat on. I hear a voice behind me. Then someone touching me lightly on the shoulder, I flinch and the hands gone. I open my eyes quickly but I close them because of the bright light that hits me in the eyes. I try again blinking my eyes open slowly. In the room there is a man he looks old with his mostly gray hair and his wrinkly skin.  
"I'm Dr.fawn." he says staring at me, I just blink realization hitting me I'm in a hospital room. But why? "Do you now where you are?" He continues.  
"The hospital?" I croak, I can't even recognise my voice but the doctor understands me because he continues.  
"Do you know why your here?" The question throws me off all though I don't know why; I think back to the last thing I remember.  
_flashback_  
I wake up and he's there. He's been waiting for me, he looks annoyed but he knows the rules. Your awake he grunts. I wish I didn't move, I wish I just stayed still and pretended I was still asleep. I know what today is; in his hand he has his "toy box" he's gone let me choose because he knows I hate that the most. I'm scared; he comes and sits a little closer to me. I'm shaking but I don't get up. I  
close my eyes and make a wish. I wish that someone would save me.  
There's a loud bang followed by a voice.  
"NYPD open up!"  
_flashback ends_  
"Never mind." The doctor says and it bring me back to present. "Do you remember your name?"  
"Harold," I say because of course I remember my name. "Harold Styles."  
The doctor nods before walking into the hallway and tapping on the police man.  
"John Doe's name is Harold Styles." He says pointing at me.  
"he isn't in some critical condition; he should be fine and you guys can send him into questioning."


	3. Liam

I wake up the next morning to my alarm blaring for the third time, I'm late. I look to the left of my bed for my wife, Sophia, but she's gone. I get up to go take a shower and get ready for work.  
When I get to work my assistant Mr.Malik takes my coat and puts my cigarette out, he hates that I smoke. Then he hands me my coffee which is always piping hot; it's our ritual.  
"What do I have today?" I say walking into my office and sitting at my desk.  
"Only one today," he looks up and I nod for him to continue.  
"Niall Horan he's in the 10th grade 15 years old foster kid apparently he's "overly hyper" and is very "hazardous" according to his foster mom Mrs.Jones. there ETA is about 12:30 so they'll be here soon." Any thing else I say when he turns to leave?  
"Actually yeah; his social workers have noticed bruises, like really bad ones." I nod I hate when kids have to go through things like that.  
"Thanks zayn you can go." I say and he leaves.  
At around 12:32 Zayn comes to my office and I jerk awake.  
"Mr. Payne your 12:30 is here." He says a smirk on his face. I step out of my office to find a lady in her mid 30s wearing to much make up next to a young man who looks about ready to explode.  
I look down at my clip board.  
"Niall Horan." I say and the kids immediately out of his seat but sits back down as soon as he catches too-much-makeup ladies glare. I take her hands and she starts to bat her eyelashes at me I don't pay her much mind and turn to the boy. He's beautiful God. I smile at him his eyes are so blue and his smile is so wide I feel as though I'm gushing; but wait this is a kid and a male kid I've never been attracted to a- I stop myself mid thought I'm not attracted to this kid I just notice how cute he is I can't stop myself from physically nodding to myself; gladly no one notices.  
I get back to reality telling them to follow me back in to my office. Nialls immediately out of his seat hopping down the hallway after me.


	4. Niall

"Sit down now!" Mrs. Jones, my foster mom says to me. I stop immediately sitting in my seat. I still squirm, I can't help myself I'm nervous. A man dressed in a white coat opens the door. He looks down at his clip board.  
"Niall Horan." That's me, I jump up immediately.  
"Present." I say almost knocking over my chair. Mrs. Jones glares at me and I sit back down.  
"I'm Mr. Payne." the most handsomest man I've ever seen, says taking my hand, he seems to be in another world. But after nodding to himself he's back to focusing and asks us to follow him to his office, I can't help myself from hopping down the hallway after him. Mrs Jones right on my heels. When we get in his office there are two chairs in front of a big one behind the desk. I walk behind the desk to the big chair sitting in it.  
"Niall James Horon!" Mrs Jones hisses at me, I'm about to hop out the chair when a heavy hand lands on my shoulder.  
"He's fine." Mr.Payne says chuckling to himself. "Ok Niall." He says smiling. "how about we get this meeting started yeah?" I nod excitedly.  
"Do you know why your here?" He ask.  
"He's messed up in the head." Mrs. Jones anwsers for me. Mr.Payne immediately shakes his head.  
"He's perfect." He says then curses himself like it wasn't supposed to slip out; it doesn't stop the heat that rises to my cheeks. I look down and he shakes his head then turns to Mrs. Jones.  
"Maybe me and him should have this meeting alone." he suggests and I nod enthusiastically.  
Mrs. Jones looks like she wants to object but Mr. Payne is already at the door holding it open so instead of embarrassing her self further she leaves and he shuts the door behind her.


End file.
